Hermione and Marcus
by burmafrd
Summary: Sometimes you match up with someone unexpected. JK Rowling is a goddess and I am just playing.


**James Flint considered the situation. His son was dating a mudblood; worse it was the most well known mudblood of all, Hermione Granger. He was unable to force his son to desist; Wizarding Law forbade disinheritence unless convicted of a crime. And cutting him off from any financial support until he inherited had not worked to prevent him from fighting against Voldemort; he was running the Leaky Cauldron and living there. Running a tavern was bad enough; now he was with a Mudblood.**

**Trying to intimidate the Mudblood would not work; if she was brave enough to stand against Voldemort personally there was nothing he could do. He had no legal recourse in any event; she was a close friend of the Minister of Magic; in fact he owed her a life debt when she protected him during the battle of Hogwarts. That and being one of the Golden Trio protected her from any possible force or coersion. If he was stupid enough to try and kill her- his odds of succeeding were small; and even if somehow he did manage it without being killed in the process she had many powerful friends who would never rest until they found the responsible party. Not that he really wanted to harm her anyway; he just wanted a pure wizarding world. He wondered if all the accounts of her brilliance and power were really true; it seemed hard to believe about a young witch not even 20. **

**James Flint hated feeling powerless; he was the head of one of the seven oldest Wizarding Families. His lineage could be traced back 1000 years. Now he had not been fortunate in his wife; she had been weak and stupid;and he frankly worried that those unfortunate traits were coming fourth in his son. Of course his marriage as were all marriages between purebloods of his generation had been arranged by the two families; to this day he still could not believe how his father had been stupid enough to make the deal; clearly something else had been involved. Not that it mattered now; water under the bridge.**

**He decided that since he could see no way to prevent the relationship, that he should further investigate the mudblood. Her parentage was of course muggle; what he wondered, and he had no doubt that many others did as well, is where did her power come from? He had set investigators looking into her background and that of her parents to find out all he could. What they found out was of little value; no connection to any wizarding family could be found. They had been able to trace her family tree on both sides back almost 400 years and nothing wizarding had shown up. And no indication that magic had surfaced anywhere in those families in 400 years until her. That defied all logic and common sense; those who were not squibs were easily identified by their 5****th**** birthday when their magic began to manifest; the most powerful ones even earlier. How was this possible?**

**Marcus Flint smiled as his girl moved towards him, just out from the ministry where in just two years she was already quickly moving up the promotion ladder at the Department of Magical Mysteries. It was a place definitly meant for a brilliant, inquisitive bookworm. Not that any man would really notice the bookworm part; all they could see was the very curvaceous figure, the fat curls of hair that draped down her back almost to her bum; and the whiskey colored eyes that sparkled and flared. Those eyes now lit up as she spotted him and with a typical singleminded purpose moved through the crowd towards him. He still could not believe that she was his; what in the world had attracted her to him? She was much smarter; certainly a more attractive woman than he was a man; and she seemed to have a very bright future. While he was a big man, dwarfing her, and his teeth (Like Hers) had been long ago fixed, he was not what he had been told by numerous women over the years a handsome man. He was dark and brooding, with a face more chiseled and hard than good looking. And he was not known as a particular pleasant or popular man; he had only a few good friends and frankly partying and the like never interested him. And there was of course the fact that his father had years ago cut him off from any financial support for fighting against Voldemort. Several years older than Hermione, he had by chance helped out the owner of the Leaky Cauldron's son by killing a couple of Deatheaters that were about to kill him. As a reward he got to run the place and live there. Which was fine with him; he liked running a tavern. He had no compulsion about banging heads if a fight started; and it was interesting for all the dumb things that drinking made people do. Which was another reason that he could not figure out why Hermione loved him- he was not ambitious and had no real future beyond what he was doing now. His father could easily live another 100 years and only after his death would he inherit.**

**Hermione smiled at her man as she moved towards him. While she loved her work, leaving the ministry made her much happier since she saw her man soon after. Ginny and some others had wondered why she liked him- Hermione just told them that they fit. And not just that way- though Marcus was absolutely wonderful in bed. Not that she had anything to compare; her relationship with Ron had fizzled before they got that far; and she had been a virgin for Marcus, who had been somewhat astounded at that. She smiled at the memories.**

**Hermione was very happy; she had just gotten her first promotion at the Ministry after being there only one year; she had been told that the way she burned through mysteries at the Department she would be running it by the time she was 30. She was not all that sure that being a department head was all that; lots of paperwork and administrative details that had nothing to do with figuring out mysteries. But right now she was heading to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate with Ginny, Harry, Ron and a few others that worked at the Ministry.**

**Marcus looked at the group at the back with some interest; he did not know the Golden Trio that well even if they had fought together during the war. He had not been a member of the Order of Phoenix until just months before the final battle; and he had been at few meetings. He was basically a nodding aquaintance and no more. Ron Weasley had come by and told him that they would be celebrating Hermione Granger's promotion and that there would be around 10 or so of them and that they probably would get a little loud. That did not bother Marcus; loud was not breaking chairs, tables and glassware. That was when he busted heads. Which was probably a good thing; he knew he was good with his wand but he had no delusions that he was anywhere near as powerful or as good with a wand as those three were. He had seen enough during the war to realize the best when he saw it, and that they were. While Harry Potter was supposedly the most powerful wizard around, Marcus had his doubts that he was really any more gifted than Hermione Granger; and he was sure she knew more spells and above all else was much more gifted at wandless magic. Her trail of Deatheaters during the final battle was legendary; and Harry and the others had long ago admitted that most of the planning was done by her. He had not seen her really since the final battle; he never went to the Ministry and she pretty much never came here. Then he saw her come in.**

**He blinked; was his memory that faulty or had she looked this good back then? A very comely witch with a figure any woman would envy, and the light and fire in her was there for all too see. Marcus had not ever really had a steady girlfriend; he was not interested in settling down and frankly the witches that frequented a tavern were not ones that he really wanted anyway. This woman interested him; but so what? What would she see in a bartender that while part of one of the Seven families had only been prevented from being disinherited by the wizarding law, as his father was one of the last of the pureblood fanatics? He had not spoken to his father since all financical support had been cut off; and since his mother had been dead for years there was no reason to go to the family estate ever. It did not interest him; money never had. And since he had a comfortable situation he was fairly content.**

**Hermione found herself looking at Marcus Flint, really looking at him for the first time. They only casually knew each other; that was all. She had never even had a real conversation with him. He was big and dark; rugged looking and from all accounts a very tough man quite happy to use his fists rather than his wand. He had busted up more than one deatheater by breaking their bones rather than use his wand; and it had seemed that he enjoyed it. Not much for conversation, which would seem to be against what was needed for a bartender, but the Leaky Cauldron was well run by him and the most popular Tavern in the Wizarding community. She found herself curious about him, so she asked Ginny, who being a shameless gossip knew just about everything about anyone. **

"**Marcus Flint? He is somewhat of a mystery. Only child of James Flint, one of the last of the pureblood fanatics. Only reason he was not disinherited for fighting against Voldemort was that the law did not allow it. His father cut him off years ago; as far as I know they have not seen each other since. He saved Tom Walder's son from Deatheaters and Tom then put him in charge of the Leaky Cauldron, and he has done a good job of running it. Does not talk much; not sure who his friends are; no girlfriend for a long time. Why are you asking? Interested?" And then she fixed her bright eyes on her best friend.**

**Hermione blushed slightly. "I don't think so; I was just here looking around and looked at him and realized that while we fought together I did not know a thing about him; and I do admit that tall and dark does interest me a little."**

**Ginny smiled; she thought Marcus was all right; and Hermione had not really dated anyone since she broke up with Ron before seventh year. Hermione needed to get out more and have a life beyond the books. Maybe this was a way to push her towards having one? **

"**Well why not take some interest? Someone more opposite than Ron would be hard to find. And you never know who will tickle your interest; or make you come in bed."**

"**Ginny!"**

**It did make Hermione think though. As the night finally began to wind down, she wondered if she should at least talk to him. When Harry and Ginny decided to leave she told them she would stay a little longer and left the table with them to head to the bar. IT was after midnight and while it was a Friday it seemed that things were pretty quiet all things considered. There was not probably 20 people left in the large main room, which could seat well over 150. She sat and waited for him to come over. There were only two others at the bar and they seemed intent on their drinks.**

**Marcus saw Hermione come up to the bar and sit down; the first time ever as far as he knew. Why? **

"**What do you want Hermione? Butterbeer, whiskey, Ale?"**

**Hermione looked up at him and realized just how big he was; of course she was a fairly small woman but still. **

"**Ale, Marcus, the brown stuff."**

"**Coming right up."**

"**Here it is. Your friends are all gone why are you still here?"**

**Hermione blushed slightly and hoped in the fairly dim light it would not be noticed. She decided that honesty was the best policy here.**

"**I am curious about you. You are somewhat of a mystery and that is my specialty; and even Ginny Weasley knows little about you outside of what is public knowledge; and that is remarkable because she usually knows something about everyone."**

**He smirked. "Not much of a mystery here; what you see is what you get. Cut off from my pureblood father; run a tavern. And I really have no ambition beyond what I am doing here."**

**Hermione cocked her head. "Sometimes the best mystery's do not look like it; and sometimes what looks interesting is not. I happen to think that you are interesting and that there is a lot more to you than you show. And I would like to find out more."**

**She was very pretty; and he had to admit he was flattered that she wanted to get to know him. But he figured he ought to warn her.**

"**I don't talk much; I have only a few close friends like Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nutt; I do not have a girlfriend because frankly they are more of a pain than they are worth. Not that I get a lot of offers; most witches want more than I can offer."**

**Hermione shook her head. "I think you are selling yourself short; you are direct and straightorward; yor do not try and fool people or lead them on. I think there are more than a few witches that would appreciate that."**

"**Well maybe so; but they are not the sort that come in here; and I do not go to many other places much."**

"**Maybe you need to. I have been told that I live at work too much; that I need to get out more and do things; maybe we can do them together."**

**Marcus blinked and slowly nodded. "OK."**

**And that was how it started. At first just conversations; then they went out to Quidditch matches (which they both found that they liked more from watching the antics of the spectators than the matches themselves) and visiting various places. They found that they both had more in common then one would think; both private people with a small set of very good friends; both disliked flash and no substance and the so called fashionable things. And both were very good observers. They found they liked to compare notes on the people they met.**

**No one noticed for a while which was startling since usually any of the Golden Trio going out with anyone would be gossip fodder quickly. But it did get noticed and the Daily Prophet came out with this about a month after they started seeing each other.**

**Odd Couple?**

**It had come to our attention that the Gryffindor Lioness has been seen with Marcus Flint at several public venues over the last month; and this reporter admits to total surprise. A more unusual and unexpected pairing would be hard to find. Flint is the manager of the Leaky Cauldron; his father would have disowned him if he could for fighting against the Dark Lord. She of course is part of the Golden Trio and from all accounts is moving quickly up the ladder in the Ministry of Magic. There is an old saying that opposites attract but this is very out there.**

**Both of them had just shrugged off the gossip; they enjoyed each others company and whose business was it?**

**But both of them had been questioned by their friends.**

"**Come on Marcus what in the world is interesting about the Wizarding Worlds foremost bookworm?" This from Blaise Zabini.**

"**That is for me to know and you to never know." Came the snark from Marcus.**

"**Mione, are you sure about this? What in the world is it that you have in common?" This from Harry.**

"**We both do not like to have our business butted into by others."**

**Snarked Hermione.**

**Both sets of friends (with the exception of Ginny) just shrugged it off as an aberation that would not last long.**

**After seeing each other for three months, Hermione decided to take it a step further; for her a big step.**

**They were relaxing in his apartment on the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron; it was actually a quite luxurious one. And Hermione had found that it was very comfortable. They were curled up on a big coach with Hermione snuggled into his side. It was a Saturday morning; he usually got up around 10 after closing the Tavern at 2; and she was usually there soon after. He actually had two other bartenders; he usually only was there on Fridays and Saturdays, when it was the busiest and rowdiest.**

**Hermione took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than all her practicing. Once again deciding that being blunt was best she just put it out there.**

"**Marcus, I want you to be my first."**

**Marcus had been very relaxed; that was very easy to do with Hermione. But this was not something to be relaxed about. He knew what she was saying and he was not now surprised that she was a virgin; but he was very surprised that she wanted him to be her first. And he had gotten very hard very quick.**

"**Hermione are you sure?"**

"**Very. I feel we need to take the next step in this relationship and I want it now. I want YOU now."**

**Marcus just hoped he did not disgrace himself; he wanted her very badly. He got up and then swept her up in his arms and strode towards the bedroom.**

**Sometime later they both lay there regaining their breath. Marcus had found that the old saying that the quiet ones are the ones to watch very true. Hermione had been pure fire and light; he had never had better or even as good. Hermione was very happy with her first lover; he had been gentle when she needed it and not gentle when she had wanted it. She doubted that she would be able to walk in the morning; she had wondered how big he was and know she knew. Not that she was complaining at all.**

**Marcus turned and pulled her into his side; loving the feeling of her naked body nestled against his. He knew now that he was totally lost; for the first time in his life he was in love.**

"**This is going to change everything, Hermione."**

"**Well I hope so. I want more of this often; I did not realize what I was missing; I had always thought that great sex was for romance novels. Now I know that it is not I am not letting you go, Marcus. And not just for your very big attribute; or how you use it so well. But because I think I am in love with you. I know I never felt for Ron what I feel for you."**

**His doubts vanquished, he pulled her close and just held her.**

**Hermione looked up from her book; someone had apparated to her entry way. She had worked long and hard; had even used Dark Magic and Blook Magic to make her wards very strong; it would take a lot of wizards or one the strength of Voldemort to break through. Marcus was working this night since one of his bartenders was sick and the other had this day off; so it was not him. Her friends could all apparat right in or floo. This had to be someone else. Living through a war had made Hermione very conscious of security; so she made sure her wand was in her pants pocket when she went to the door. She opened it to see an older Wizard, very distinguished looking; the resemblence was enough to know. For some reason she was not shocked; some how she had been expecting this.**

"**Please come in, Mr Flint."**

**He had to hand it to her for being non plused about finding him here; she simply waved him in to sit in a rather comfortable chair in her living room. The house was small but quite neat and clean; she clearly took great care of it. She was wearing muggle jeans and a T Shirt; barefoot she was quite small but her power was there to be felt by any wizard; and she was quite calm. **

"**Would you care for something to drink, sir? Tea or water?"**

"**No thank you."**

**James Flint had always been of the belief that breeding showed not just in actions or words; but by manners and bearing. The little witch was quite composed and graceful of movement; her voice was quite refined and her word usage well done. She was quite attractive; if not for her blook she would make a fine daughter in law.**

**Hermione sat opposite of him on the sofa. He was not that much like his son; not as big and certainly not as rugged looking. There was a resemblence but not that much.**

"**Your son does not take after you in appearance; while there are certain areas one can see a resemblence overall there is little in common."**

"**He takes after his great grandfather on my side; they are very much the same in both appearance and personality."**

**Hermione nodded. "We both know what this visit concerns, Sir. I am assuming that you have had investigators looking into my background and they must have told you that I do not prevaricate or play word games. I always state my case plainly and directly. I love your son; if he asks me to marry him and he probably will, I will indeed marry him. Nothing you say or try to do will stop me; and since you have no hold or leverage over your son just why are you here?"**

**She was indeed direct and blunt; that actually made him like her more. He too had no patience with pretty words.**

"**Curiosity. As you have pointed out, I cannot force my son to stop seeing you and I cannot prevent him from marrying you. And I am under no delusion that I could possibly intimidate you, not after your war record. In the end I believe in dealing with reality and the reality is that you will become my Daughter in Law. When I die Marcus will inherit the estate. Your children will inherit it in time. My objection to you is that you are not a pureblood."**

**Hermione sat back and thought. Then she leaned forward.**

"**You are an intelligent man; and you say you recognize reality. So why would you ever support that megalomaniac fanatic?"**

"**He wanted a pureblood wizarding world. So do I."**

"**So you believe the end justify's the means."**

"**To accomplish anything difficult requires hard choices and often hard actions."**

"**You do realize now that no matter what Voldemort would have never accomplished that goal?"**

"**He came very close."**

"**It only appeared so. Even if he had been able to kill Harry and survive, the other wizarding communities had already decided to intervene. The Americans, Europeans and others would have moved right in. Voldermort would have had few supporters left; he would have been destroyed by pure force of numbers."**

"**Only Potter could kill him."**

"**Harry could kill him permanently; but his physical body could be destroyed and then he would have had to have rebuilt himself; and this time he would not have had the support and followers. All the Horcrux's were destroyed but the one in him; he would not have been able to rejuvenate like he did last time. In the end he would have been more of an annoyance than a real threat. The other ministries knew of this and had planned accordingly."**

**James Flint sat back and pondered this.**

"**And lets be honest, sir. What kind of world would he have really made if he had indeed been able to triumph? Sick, twisted and demented. And if he had then tried to take over the muggle world he would have found out that they have weapons no wizard can survive; if it was necessary the muggles would have used Nuclear Weapons rather than be destroyed or enslaved. He never had a chance at a real triumph."**

**James Flint had known this deep inside but had never really admitted it; but the way the mudblood stated the facts it was very hard to deny if one was honest.**

"**What is done is done. He is gone and the pureblood dream with him."**

"**Then why do you continue to deny your son? It makes no sense and defies logic and reason. Is it because he disobeyed you; or is it because you cannot admit that he was right and you were wrong?"**

**James Flint had nothing to say.**

**Hermione felt she had to try; this was important.**

"**Please for the sake of your granchildren try and meet your son halfway. I know he wants to. He never speaks of you but he does want to have you in his life. There is no purpose to this continued estrangement."**

**James Flint sighed. Maybe she was right. What was the point?**

**Hermione looked towards the door. She could sense him. With a pop of apparation Marcus appeared in the front entrance way. **

"**Hermione, Jim showed up and I was able to get away early…"**

**He saw his father and stopped. Stunned.**

**James Flint slowly stood up. He had not set eyes on his son in 4 years. He found he could not utter a word.**

**Hermione stood up and walked to Marcus, took his hand and pulled him forward. "I am going to make tea. You two have a lot to talk about."**

**They stood staring at each other. Finally Marcus spoke. "Father, why are you here?"**

"**I decided that I needed to meet the woman that was going to be my daughter in law. No matter who she was."**

**Marcus nodded. "I have not yet had the nerve to ask her. But it would have happened sooner or later; or she would have gotten tired of me dragging my feet and asked me instead. Hermione is very direct."**

"**So I have noticed. I cannot say that her being muggle is what I wanted for you; I will not lie. But I can see why you would want to marry her; but for the life of me I find it hard to see why she would want to marry you."**

"**That is why I have been afraid to ask her; she might wake up and realize how much better she can do."**

**Hermione came into the room with her tea service. She sat it down and then reached up and placed her hand on Marcus's cheek.**

"**I believe I cannot do better Marcus. And even if supposedly I could I love you. Now that that is settled lets all sit down and get acquainted."**

**Three months later on the grounds of the Flint estate James Flint watched his son marry Hermione Granger. Lucius Malfoy stood next to him.**

"**I told my son that if he really had the brains he claimed he would try and woo her. He disagreed; and now I think he regrets it. I would have been very happy to have a young witch such as her in my family."**

**James Flint nodded. "I agree. At least I finally was able to see the world as it is, not as I want it to be. And I have to admit that I think my family is the better for her being part of it."**

**Not quite one year later James Flint held his first grandson; Michael James Flint. And James Flint realized that the world he had now was the best he could have ever wished for.  
**


End file.
